Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Mand'alor
|- |} Gib uns ein Feedback zu dieser Nachricht Vorschau right|350px Hallo Mand'alor, vielen Dank für deine kürzlichen Änderungen in der Jedipedia. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du kurz hintereinander mehrere kleine Bearbeitungen an ein und derselben Seite vorgenommen hast. Durch die vielen kleinen Änderungen werden nämlich die Letzten Änderungen mehr oder weniger damit überflutet. Da viele Benutzer diese Spezialseite benutzen, möchte ich dich bitten, in Zukunft von der Vorschaufunktion Gebrauch zu machen (siehe Bild). Die Schaltfläche „Vorschau zeigen“ befindet sich direkt neben der mit „Seite speichern“. } Vielen Dank. Kit Fisto Diskussion 20:57, 15. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Bitte beachte die Vorschau zu benutzen! Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:20, 17. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Auch bei Artikeln. Wegen deiner Änderungen bei Jir Yomaget hatte ich 4! mal BK. Nahdar Vebb |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 18:27, 18. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Bitte beachte weiterhin die Vorschau. Kit Fisto Diskussion 11:19, 28. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Versuch doch bitte die Vorschau zu benutzen! Danke. Gruß, Yoga-Wan Kenobi 'Diskussion 13:46, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) Zum letzten Mal ich weiß was die Vorschau ist und ich benutze sie so oft, wie ich es für nötig halte Benutzer:Mand'alor 13:48, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Mach mal das mit dem Wikitext weg. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar]] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 14:05, 29. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::Denkst du naoch daran? Du hast in den letzten Minuten sehr viele Änderungen hintereinander an deiner Benutzerseite vorgenommen. Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 11:46, 20. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich will dich nochmal daran erinnern. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 12:04, 29. Jan. 2011 (CET) Keks Vielleicht können wir die noch ein bisschen ausbauen. Melde dich (Schreib hier oder auf meine Disku), wenn du das willst. Die Wookieepedia hat einen exzellenten Artikel, da können wir doch locker einen lesenswerten draus machen! ;-) [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 20:32, 26. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Mand'alor, soll ich dir mal deine Signatur verändern, also dass du in deiner Signatur dann auch einen Link auf deine Disku hast? Wenn ja, sag auch, wie du es willst (Sprechblase wie bei mir oder hochgestellt Disku oder So). [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:07, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Hochgestelte Diskussion wäre gut. =) Mand'alor 13:10, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Was soll dastehen? Diskussion, Gespräch, Audienz... :-) [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:11, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Disku Mand'alor 13:12, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::Gut. Vergiss bitte nicht, immer an Anfang nach dem ersten Beitrag einer Diskussion Doppelpunkte zu setzen (bei ersten keins, bei zweiten :, bei dritten :: usw.) [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:14, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::So, das sieht jetzt wie folgt aus: . Gib bei den Einstellungen bei Signatur ein und klick auf Signatur ohne Verlinkung zur Benutzerseite. Und bitte entferne das ganz oben nicht, dann gibts Probleme, weil dann die ganze Benutzerseite als Signatur gewertet wird. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:20, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::::::Hab ich!!! Mand'alor Disku 13:24, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Signatur als Wikitext behandeln (ohne automatische Verlinkung) zustimmem? :::::::::Ja. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:30, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Da steht jetzt als Benutzername Mand'alor Disku. :::::::::Ich hab aber nur geschrieben Mand'alor Disku 13:31, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Wenn du dan auch auf Wikitext akzeptieren oder was drückst, wird es so verwendet. Ich würde dir außerdem empfehlen, mal in den Jedipedia-Chat zu kommen! ;-) [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:34, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::: Kannst du jetzt auf meine Diskussionsseite gehen, wenn du auf meinen Namen Klickst? Benutzer:Mand'alor 13:36, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::::::::Wenn du das nicht auf deine Disku schreibst ja. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 13:41, 27. Jan. 2010 (CET) Kategorien einfügen Hallo Mand'alor, bitte vergiss bei der Erstellung eines neuen Artikels nicht, die entsprechenden Kategorien einzufügen. Auf der Seite Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Kategorien wird die Verwendung der Kategorien erklärt. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:42, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) :Mach ich. Danke Mand'alor 18:44, 31. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Bitte vergiss nicht beim Erstellen von Artikeln die Kategorien mit einzufügen. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:52, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Bitte vergiss nicht beim Erstellen von Artikeln die Kategorien mit einzufügen. Mand'alor 21:56, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Ok, das verwirrt mich gerade >.< Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:57, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Echt? Wieso? Mand'alor 21:58, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Bei mir steht zwei mal Bitte vergiss nicht beim Erstellen von Artikeln die Kategorien mit einzufügen. einmal von mir signiert und einmal von dir signiert. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:59, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Mysteriös Mand'alor 22:01, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Quellen Das Abschreiben aus der Wookieepedia, oder anderswo ist in der Jedipedia nicht erlaubt. Wenn du Änderungen an Artikel vornimmst, musst du diese mit Quellen belegen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 15:10, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich erinnere dich noch einmal, dass Wookieepedia keine Quelle ist! Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:24, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Wie kommst du den auf Wookieepedia?Mand'alor 21:25, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Datei:Endor_matte-1-.jpg. Ausserdem solltest du bei Endor (Planet) den starwars.com Link spezifizieren, weil das allein zu ungenau ist. Pandora Diskussion 21:28, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Durch dein hochgeladenes Bild. diese Quelle ist ganz klar Wookiepedia und dementsprechend nicht offiziell. AUßerdem wäre es schön, wenn du a) dieses "Google-Ergebnisse" immer vorher wegmachst (dabei würde dann das hier rauskommen) und b) das dann in etwa so schreibst Name, sodass nicht 3 zeilen lange Quellen entstehen sondern kurz und knackig, was das für eine Quelle ist. (danke an Pandora ^^) Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:29, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Und noch etwas: Es ist schön, wenn du Artikel erstellst und dabei auch sofort Kategorien hast, jedoch gobt es die Kategorie Planeten des Outer Rim nicht, Outer Rim ist die englische Version des deutschen Äüßeren Randes. Dementsprechend heißt es bei uns Planeten des Äußeren Randes. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:32, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Merk ich mir fürs nächste mal. Heißt es bei uns dannauch sieges-klasse bei Victory-class?Mand'alor 21:37, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Hey, ihr habt das schöne bild aus dem artikel genommen. könnt ihr nicht ein bild von Endor hochladen? in der jedipedia gabs gar keins. ist es gar nicht erlaubt bilder aus dem internet hochzuladen? Mand'alor 21:40, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Zum ersten: Nein, es heißt Victory-Klasse, weils nur so in den Quellen vorkommt. Im Normalfall kommt bei uns nicht Outer RIm sondern Äußerer Rand vor. Zum zweiten: Das Bild wurde gelöscht, deswegen ist es aus dem raus. Wenn bei der WP eine QUelle angegeben ist, kannst ja gucken, ob du die findest. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:42, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::::Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen sind erlaubt. Und es stimmt nicht, das die Victory nicht Sieges genannt werden. Am besten orientiert man sich an den Namen der Artikel, oder man liest sich Jedipedia:Erste Schritte/Kategorien durch, oder man benutzt die Vorschau und probiert die verschiedenen Versionen durch. Pandora Diskussion 21:46, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Naja, Vorschau bei Kategorien ist blöd, die sieht man nämlich nicht. Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:47, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Natürlich. Wenn man die Kategorie in den Artikel einfügt, taucht der ganz unten auf. Pandora Diskussion 21:53, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ohh, dass seh ich zum ersten mal ^^, danke, erspart mir viel Arbeit ^^ Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:55, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Von welchen Websites sind denn bilder erlaubt?Mand'alor 21:57, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:00, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Danke :)Mand'alor 22:02, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Denk bitte noch dran, genau hinzuschreiben, welche Seiten genau du von StarWars.com du benutzt hast (Vorlage:StarWars.com). Pandora Diskussion 22:38, 1. Feb. 2010 (CET) Militärjargon Hi Mand'alor. Es ist schön, dass du meinen Artikel ergänzt hast, nur wäre es noch besser gewesen, wenn du die Quelle angegeben hättest, weil diese Begriffe bei Galaxy at War nicht vorkommen. Es wäre nett, wenn du dass nachholen würdest. Liebe Grüße und ein schönes Wochenende, Darth Hate 18:14, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Danke. Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 19:11, 27. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::War mir ein Vergnügen Mand'alor 10:10, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) The Essential Atlas Hi Mand'alor. Es ist schön, dass du in so kurzer Zeit so viele Artikel verfasst hast, doch es wäre noch schöner, wenn du auch die Seitenangaben des Atlas mit angeben würdest, damit man besser nachschauen und möglicherweise ergänzen kann. Bitte verstehe es nicht falsch - so wie ich - das hat nichts mit Misstrauen zu tun, sondern dient nur der Vervollständigung der JP. Ein kleiner schöner Nebeneffekt ist, dass du EDITS dazu bekommst ;-). Liebe Grüße, Darth Hate 11:15, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klar mach ich, kein problem :).Mand'alor 13:30, 5. Mai 2010 (CEST) :: Altes UC Hallo Mand'alor, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Schlacht um die Centerpoint-Station“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:39, 7. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Klar mach ich. Mand'alor 10:27, 8. Mai 2010 (CEST) ::Dasgleiche gilt nunmehr auch für Ardan. – Andro Admin · Disku 11:18, 7. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Mando´a Ich wollte fragen wo du Mando´a gelernt hast? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Mister.P.M. (Diskussion | Beiträge) 6. Jun. 2010, 21:35:42) :Mando'a wirst du dir wohl oder übel selbst beibringen müssen. Kurse gibts leider nirgendwo. Aber passende Literatur - [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Grand Army Of The Republic 15:52, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Lern lieber ne Sprache, die auch was bringt... BrawlMaser 16:17, 14. Jun. 2010 (CEST) TEA Hi Mand'alor, könntst du bitte bei deinen TEA-Artikel die Seitenzahlen ergänzen und nicht einfach nur die Infos. Dient nur der Genauigkeit und dem Nachvollziehen. Danke, Darth Hate 12:40, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Danke, Darth Hate 13:00, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :: Bitte schön! :) Mand'alor 13:15, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Ardan Hallo Mand'alor, bei den Atikel Ardan fehlt die Quelle!– Mar Tuuk Nachricht? 14:42, 24. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Mand'alor, bei den Atikel Ardan ist ein Stub wenn es kein Stub werden soll . Must du bei Wookiepedia mal gucken--Mar Tuuk 20:16, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Ich weiß danke, aber ich hab die Quellen nicht, in denen Ardan vorkommt. Mand'alor 20:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia das ist eine Quellen füg doch ertaml ein uc ein sonst wird der Artikel gelöscht--Mar Tuuk 20:23, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::Wenn du noch fragen hast dann stell sie mir--Mar Tuuk 20:42, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::Danke :) Mand'alor 20:44, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::bitte --Mar Tuuk 20:55, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::::::Hast du das Buch '''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'? Ich habs nicht; aber wenn da Ardan vorkommt, könntest du vielleicht die nötigen Infos nachtragen. Mand'alor 22:03, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::::::::neiin leider nicht.Aber an deiner stelle wird ich mir ein Artikel aussuchen worüber du schreiben kannst z.b guck in Büchern nach da gibt es immer Person vorüber man schreiben kann --Mar Tuuk 22:17, 25. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Planeten & Systeme Ich sehe eine Horde von Stubs ins Wiki traben - schonmal daran gedacht, auf der Wook zu checken, ob es noch andere Quellen gibt? Auch wenn du mehr nicht hast oder leisten kannst, dann ist der Atlas einfach zu wenig zum Schreiben dieser Artikel. 13:27, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Außerdem hast du nicht mal alle Informationen aus dem Atlas eingetragen... Es gibt auch ein Projekt, bei dem eine verbindliche Form für die Artikel festgelegt wurde, was die Formulierung des ersten Satzes betrifft. 13:29, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Ben, bei den Planeten Artikel gebe ich dir vollkommen recht, aber dem System stehen auf der Wook auch nicht mehr Info´s. Yoga 'Diskussion 13:33, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Eben. Wenn dich die Anfangsformulierung stört, kannst du sie ja ändern. du leitest schließlich dieses atlas-projekt. Mand'alor 13:35, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::He, immer mit der Ruhe. Ben ist zwar der Organisator, das heíßt aber noch lang nicht, dass er dir bei jedem Artikel hinther räumen muss. 'Yoga 'Diskussion 13:38, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Mich störts ja auch nicht. Er hat das mit der formulierung erwähnt. also gibts auch kein problem. Mand'alor 13:47, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::::Schon allein in FoC gibts genug Stoff dafür und selbst der Atlas gibt noch einige Informationen, die man gut in den Systemartikel schreiben kann. Und dass auf der Wook kaum was steht, ändert ja nichts daran, dass es ein Stub ist... 13:38, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::::ich hab foc nicht ich hab nur eaw Mand'alor ::::::::Wie würdest du stub definieren? Mand'alor 20:26, 9. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Falsche Quellenangaben Su cuy'gar Mand'alor, ich wollte dich auf einige Fehler hinweisen, die dir bei einigen Artikeln passiert sind. Ich lese gerade die Romanreihe ''Wächter der Macht und gehe daher auch die meisten Artikel dazu durch, von denen du ja einige verfasst hast. Mir ist dabei aufgefallen, dass du häufiger falsche Quellenangaben gemacht hast und die Romane anscheinend verwechselt hast. Beispiele dafür sind Dammant Killers, wo du Inferno als Quelle angebenen hattest, während der Inhalt aus Intrigen stammte, oder auch Varlo, wo du statt Blutlinien den Roman Intrigen als Quelle angegeben hattest. Ich möchte dich daher bei zukünftigen Artikeln darum bitten, genauer auf die Angabe der richtigen Quelle zu achten, damit hier kein zu großes Durcheinander entsteht und du am ende als di'kut dastehst Bild:;-).gif. Ret'urcye mhi, '''Lord Tiin Nachricht? Artikel 13:35, 18. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde jetzt etwas mehr Konzentration beim Erstellen von Artikeln aufbringen. Mand'alor 12:44, 20. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bilder Was möchtest du mit der Verschiebung der nach unten bezwecken? – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:00, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Auf dem Browser Internet-Explorer werden die Quellenangaben am Ende des Artikels angezeigt und nicht direkt unter der Überschrift Quellen. Dies geschieht, wenn zwischen Überschrift und Quellenangaben ist. Mand'alor 21:04, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Mh, tatsächlich. Trotzdem sollte die Vorlage dort oben bleiben. Installier dir am besten Firefox. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 21:07, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Der Internet Explorer ist auch lang nicht mehr mit den gängistens Standarts kompatibel. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 21:52, 19. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Stimmt. Bei Firefox sieht es normal aus. Wird denn mehr Firefox oder Explorer verwendet? Mand'alor 15:13, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Das tut nichts zur Sache, wenn sich ein Browser nicht an Standarts hält, dann muss man auch nicht dafür optimieren. (Zumindest nicht, wenn man nichts verkaufen will). Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:16, 20. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Tipp Hallo Mandalor, wie ich sehe hast du eine Headline mit Bild. Die darunter stehenden Links zu deiner Seite funktionieren nicht, weil das Bild darüber sie überlappt. Statt so: Mach doch lieber so: Mit freundlichen Grüßen Diskussion|Durge 17:13, 30. Nov. 2010 (CET) :Danke für den Tipp. Die Links funktionieren nur bei Internet-Explorer. Ich benutze neuerdings auch Firefox. Hab noch gar nicht bemerkt, dass die Links nicht anwählbar sind. =) ::Ja jetzt funkioniert Mit freundlichen Grüßen Diskussion|Durge 17:13, 30. Nov. 2010 (CET) Diskussionen Bitte beachte, Diskussionen bei den richtigen Artikeln anzubringen. Ich habe deine Frage bei Ask Aak jetzt bei Diskussion:Aks Moe#Tod gestellt, da sie dort hingehört! Wenn du einen Unterschied bei Artikeln siehst (wie in diesem Fall halt), dann schreib das auf der betroffenen Seite mit Verweis auf die Seite, wo es anders steht (wie ich es jetzt gemacht habe). KitDiskussion 14:54, 31. Dez. 2010 (CET)